


two choices and a gun

by johnllauren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: Sherlock has two choices, someone to shoot and someone to spare. He knows who he's going to spare. And the person he's going to shoot is going to make him explain why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place during that disaster of a gun scene in the middle of TFP which was honestly such a johnlock setup lmao

Perhaps Sherlock might be about to make a mistake. 

Perhaps he’s being stupid (he knows he’s being stupid) and letting Euros win by allowing emotions to get the best of him. Yes, everything is worse with emotional context.

Theoretically, when shown two people - a, by definition, genius, and head of the British government who could only be out-knowledged by one (now two) living people; and an ordinary human with a fair amount of knowledge about some things but nothing extraordinary - and asked to choose between them, anyone would chose the first.

However, when Sherlock Holmes is given the choice between two people and one of them is John Watson, John Watson always wins. Regardless of whether or not the other person is his own brother, John will always win.

Sherlock knows shooting Mycroft is a mistake. He knows his brother is objectively more valuable than John, but he can’t bring himself to care. From the moment the question was asked, it was answered.

Mycroft, of course, knows this. That didn’t stop him from at least trying to save his own life, though. _Self-preservation. His strong suit._

“I’m sorry.” is all Sherlock can offer to his brother.

Even John is arguing for Mycroft over him. He’s being a bit selfish, though - Sherlock might be trying not to deduce John, but he knows someone who doesn’t think they deserve to live when he sees one. Sherlock wishes for a moment he was good at communication - wishes he could make John understand all the reasons his life is infinitely worth living.

Mycroft shakes his head. “For God’s _sake_ , Sherlock, if you’re going to kill me for this, you could at least tell him!” 

Sherlock freezes. _How dare he._

“Tell me what?” John asks. Sherlock knows he has a creeping suspicion what ‘what’ is.

Sherlock turns to face John without thinking - he can’t allow himself to think if he’s going to go through with this.

“I love you.” Sherlock blurts.

He doesn’t know what he expects John to do after that. But what John does is exactly what he least expected - he kisses him.

Sherlock is, of course, shocked at first, and then he kisses back. He brings a hand up to John’s neck like he did when they hugged, holds the warm steady closeness that is John against his body, savors the few seconds they’ve got together. And it feels like warm, it feels like happy, it feels like everything Sherlock’s been wanting for years. A wonderful glimpse into What Could’ve Been.

Until Sherlock breaks away.

“I love you, too.” John gasps.

Sherlock smiles sadly. “I should’ve done that sooner.”

And then he presses the gun to his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> this didnt make up for the disaster of season 4 but im doin my best  
> find me on tumblr as lafayettesass if ya want


End file.
